


Serenade me

by Fille_du_soleil



Series: High as a kite Fluff [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Married Ziam, Serenade, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drunk!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: What happens when a very drunk Liam tries to serenade Zayn?





	

Liam James Payne was the stereotype of the captain football team, popular, handsome and with the usual bad grades. However in all of that he managed to get the ‘ _most beautiful being_ ’ as he put it, to love him. Said ‘ _most beautiful being_ ’ was no one other than Zayn Malik, the nerd who liked comics way too much, and spend all his free time painting.

Zayn always refused Liam’s offers to go for ‘ _lunch_ ’, ‘ _dinner_ ’, ‘ _I will pay for everything please give me  a chance_ ’…Liam asked over and over Zayn for a date, but the brunet always refused thinking that maybe it was some kind of a bet, or prank.

However Liam never gave up which resulted in them being married after Zayn graduated college, and Liam found a nice job as a mechanic.

Ten years after their high-school drama Liam was still the clumsy young man he was back in the days, while Zayn morphed from nerd to _sexy-bad-boy_ covered in tattoos that he tried to hide in order to get his dream-job as a teacher.

On a bright February day, Liam forgot to go pick up their daughter from the Malik’s household which caused Zayn to be angry, the little girl to be fussy and Liam to be scolded and given the silent treatment.

Liam had friends, clever friends most of the time but when they all go for a drink, some of that intelligence ran away because of the alcohol.

So logically there was standing Liam trying to serenade his husband, half drunk and throwing small stones to catch Zayn’s attention inside the bedroom.

“Zayn Payne!” Liam called with a slurred voice, throwing the stones at their bedroom window. Liam grinned happily, he loved to call his lover by his full name, loved to associated ‘Payne’ with ‘zayn’, because it only meant that Zayn was his.

He threw another stone just as Louis turn on the radio so a nice soft music spread in the chilly night. Liam started to sing along, wanting to serenade his husband because Louis said it would work.

Zayn opened the window stunned by what was happening in his front yard, just as Liam threw another stone that landed right on the brunet’s forehead.

“Leeyuum!” He snapped rubbing the painful skin, “What the hell?” he hissed whining from pain, as a headache started to bang in his head after the long day of work, a crying daughter, and now a drunk husband who sang awfully off key and hit him with a rock.

“He is serenading you, Malik!” Louis hiccupped from the rose bush, making Zayn roll his eyes because who would help his husband do stupid things so late in the night? Only Louis would!

“Liam James Payne! Get in the house right now!” Zayn hissed glaring at the still singing man who was now trying a mating dance apparently.

“ _For I can’t help falling in love with you_ ” Liam slurred the lyrics swaying around, half of the sounds incomprehensible but it didn’t matter because Zayn would recognize their song. They danced on it at their wedding, made love for the first time with the same song in the background. It held many memories.

Louis in his drunken state sobbed clapping at Liam before joining him into singing, dancing around and surely waking up the neighbors. It was safe to say that at that point both men forgot the serenade and were clearly having some emotional moment.

“For fuck’s sake, tone it down!” Harry snapped from his window before noticing the people behind the sudden noise that woke up his son.

“Why am I not surprised?” He groaned face palming noticing Zayn at his own window. “What are they doing?” He asked his long term best friend.

“it was supposed to be a serenade” Zayn huffed but looked at his husband fondly as he sang their song loud enough to be reported for night disturbance.

“Can we call the cops?” Harry chuckled, gaze fixed on Louis as he danced around with Liam. It looked more like they were having a seizure than actual dancing.

“No need, Miss Jackson already did” Zayn smirked recalling his old lady neighbor that sneaked a peak before grabbing her phone. She never approved of them, and it was all about them being gay and having kids. Therefore Harry and Zayn made sure to annoy her every day, and never leave the neighborhood as she so ‘kindly’ suggested.       

A few minutes later, a cop car parked near the Payne household, the red and blue lights illuminating the improvised serenade-dance.

“Shit! The cops!” Louis slurred looking around with panic while Liam took out his phone and tried to sound as serious as possible. “I will call Zayn! He will bail us out” He explained all seriously, way too drunk to remember half of the things that led him there in the first place, or that Zayn was watching the scene from their bedroom window, filming it for blackmailing purpose.

“Officer” Harry greeted the blond man. Zayn on the other hand went into a deep laugh as Liam tried to escape running only to fall face first on the grass.

“I am sorry for the bother” Harry groaned as Niall tried to help up Liam, and checked any potential injuries.

“I am a free spirit!” Louis shouted launching on Niall and tried to help free Liam from ‘ _the oppression_ ’.

Less than an hour later, Niall drove off with scratches over his face, and cookies on the passenger seat. A well welcomed bribe from Zayn, and a promise from Harry to watch over his fury of a husband.

“Jaan” Liam whined clinging on Zayn, “I love you” He stated trying to hug Zayn while the latter tried to undress him to go to bed.

“I love you too, Leeyuum” The brunet sighed gently pushing a very drunk whiny Liam on the bed. “But now it’s bedtime, yeah?” he added softly lying next to Liam, a bit away to avoid smelling the thick scent of alcohol and fresh smashed grass.

“Let’s get married!” Liam blurted seriously staring at Zayn, despite his intoxicated state, love was clear in his shining gaze. “We can get married, and then we will have kids” he added softly yawning, “I love you you know”

“We already are married, jaan” Zayn laughed biting his lip as he watched Liam’s face light up, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise.

“We are?” He asked stunned staring at Zayn. He reached for the brunet pulling him in a tight hug, breathing in his scent, a mix of cherry scented shampoo and their daughter’s scent somehow.

“I love you” Liam breathed happily, sleep taking over after the heavy drinking night he spent with his friend.  Zayn chuckled not surprised to hear the soft snore a minute after the heartfelt confession. He closed his eyes leaning against Liam’s warm chest as he drifted into a deep slumber too.


End file.
